


A Seeker’s Happiness

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: Age Difference, Boyfriends, Engagement, Family, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Canon, Post-Series, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Dante and Lok go to visit Lok’s family in Ireland and he has a surprise for his young, blonde boyfriend.





	A Seeker’s Happiness

Dante Vale is wearing a maroon and brown suit as he's in a meeting with the other Huntik Council members at Huntik HQ in Manhattan, New York. He along with his mentor and friend, Metz and the other members talk about the new Seekers across the globe and stopping the Organization for good.

After the meeting has finished, Dante goes into the bathroom to change into his regular clothes. Dante wears a gray shirt, dark gray long sleeve shirt, beige pants, black belt with a silver buckle with blue, brown boots, and a yellowish gold beige trench coat. Dante has reddish brown/auburn hair, amber brown eyes and tan muscular body.

Dante says goodbye to Metz, wrapping his arms around him as they kiss each other on the cheeks. Metz tells him that he and Lok are a good match together. Dante smiles at Metz's comment on his and Lok's relationship. He and Lok have been dating for 3 years despite their age difference which is 12 years. Dante is 31 years and Lok is 19 years old.

Their relationship started when Lok turned 16 and they started their relationship after defeating the Blood Spiral. He remembers the moment he fell in love with Lok; it was when their team was on a mission and got trapped on a island with women, they were on a boat and Dante was water skiing. He and Lok kissed each other while in the boat's bathroom as he was helping Lok into his diving suit and Lok kissed him. He kissed Lok as he wrapped his arms around Lok's waist as their kiss deepened. Dante was shirtless and wearing his swim trunks and he blushed when Lok put his hand on his ass squeezing making Dante kiss him harder. He and Lok broke their kiss so he can show Lok how to water ski. Dante was wearing his blue gray swim trunks with yellow stripe on the sides. His and Lok eventually grew more closer, admitted their feelings for each other and began dating publicly.

Dante takes a plane back home to Venice, Italy where he and his boyfriend, Lok live together. Dante has his briefcase and suitcase with him. He stays in New York exactly two weeks of every month for the Huntik Foundation Council meetings. During those two weeks, he and Lok would call, text or Skype each other. He'd be in a hotel room and Lok would be around the world on a Huntik mission with his team. Lok has become a capable leader and he's proud of his younger boyfriend. 

Dante arrives in Venice, Italy around 8 o'clock at night and takes a taxi cab to his home. Dante opens the door with his keys while holding his briefcase and suitcase. He enters his house leaving his suitcase by the door and takes off his trench coat on the coat rack. He looks down at Lok's sneakers on the other side of the doorway. He puts his briefcase on the living room table. He walks slowly as Lok is sprawled on the couch asleep and he can hear Lok's soft snoring. He smiles at how cute his boyfriend looks while asleep.

Lok is wearing white shirt with gray collar over a blue gray long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, silver belt with large buckle and white socks. Lok also has wristband on both his wrists. His young boyfriend has soft blonde hair and blue eyes that shine like the ocean. Dante sees Lok's father, Eathon's holotome on the table and also Cherit curled up in a ball asleep on the other couch.

Dante kneels in front of Lok as his thumb softly caress Lok's cheek and presses a kiss on Lok's forehead, smiling broadly at the boy he loves and wants to marry. He remembers when he and Lok slept together in his bed as they were both in their pajamas and t-shirts. He and Lok were in a tight embrace as Lok was nuzzling his neck making him laugh. He and Lok began kissing but stopped as they began talking about having sex for the first time. Their first time was awkward for Dante and Lok, but also comforting as they embraced each other.

When he and the others were about to face off against the Professor, Lok told him that he looked up to him just like he looked up to Metz. He smiled at Lok embracing his boyfriend and giving him a big loving kiss. When he was tricked into giving the Professor the legendary Titans; Lok was upset at him and yelled at him and he shut down. However, he was able to get back up and help Lok and their friends defeat the Professor. On the plane ride home, he and Lok apologized to one another as tears were running down their faces. He embraced Lok in a tight hug, laying his head on Lok's shoulder as Lok stroked his hair. They began kissing with Lok in his lap with his hands resting on Lok's butt.

They had sex after the party they had for defeating the Professor and celebrated Metz's successful recovery, since Metz recovered when Lok sent the legendary Titans back to Huntik. He and Lok quickly undressed each other as they had sex in the training room trying all the different sex positions on each other. Dante and Lok were both sweaty and sticky with dried cum on their naked bodies as they held each other cuddling with a blanket covering them. Dante remembers when he and other Huntik team went scuba diving while searching for the Argo in Greece, and he wore his midnight blue scuba swim suit, while Lok wore a green and blue scuba swim suit. Lok almost drowned because his air tank got broken and he saved Lok and went up for air. He swam and dragged a passed out Lok into the cavern of the underground cave. He laid Lok on the rocky ground and felt for a pulse and was able to start CPR but Lok came to coughing up water. Dante was relieved as he was very afraid that he lost Lok and he put a comforting hand on Lok's shoulder.

Dante goes to the couch, kneeling in front of his sleeping boyfriend. He places his left hand cupping Lok's chin as his thumb caresses Lok's cheek. He smiles at a sleeping boyfriend, and presses a soft kiss on his other cheek. Lok starts tossing and turning as he murmurs his name and his father's name. Lok jolts upwards from his dream and Dante puts his hands on Lok's shoulder comforting him. He pulls him in for a hug as Lok tells him about his nightmare. Lok told him that in his nightmare him and his dad, Eathon were both dead. Lok starts crying as Dante pulls Lok closer to him murmuring soothing and loving words to him. Dante removes his boots revealing red maroon socks. He and Lok prepare dinner working well in the kitchen together.

They have dinner as Lok tells him that he still misses his dad, Eathon and wants them to travel to Huntik, world of the Titans to find and rescue him. Dante puts his arm around Lok's shoulder giving him a kiss on the neck. He agrees with Lok's plan and they can ask the rest of their friends to accompany them. Lok tells him that he can't wait for his dad to come back so he can introduce Eathon to him as his boyfriend. Dante smiles at that.

When he and Lok started dating their friends were supportive. Montehue would occasionally make fun that he was dating a younger man and a teenage Seeker no less, but came around. Lok's mother and sister and Metz were wary at first, but came around eventually as Lok's mother wanted him to watch over Lok and that he did and he'll always protect him. Dante wonder if Eathon will be okay with him dating his son, Lok and if he'll give him his blessing to marry Lok in the near future.

After dinner they take a shower together as they help each other out of their clothes. They kiss as they spread soap and shampoo over each other's bodies. As the warm steamy spray of water washes off the soap and shampoo off their naked bodies. Dante gets on his knees and he sucks and licks on Lok's growing cock, deep throating him. Dante loves the wet feeling of Lok's cock in his mouth when they take a shower. After that, Dante turns Lok around so he can eat his boyfriend's ass hole digging his tongue deep in his sweet hole. Lok's moans are infectious as he starts to moan too while he jerks his own cock. Twenty minutes have passed and Dante has his hands on the bathroom tub wall as he leans down showing off his hairy hole. Lok's tongue starts to slowly lick his ass hole causing him to moan and telling Lok not to stop. Lok inserts one of his fingers into Dante's hole making Dante scream out in pleasure. Dante's hard cock twitches and he orgasms shooting his cum down the tub's wall. He breathes in and out as Lok gently grabs him, turning him around. Dante combs his hands into Lok's blonde hair as he watches his boyfriend sucks on his cock faster than a cheetah. Lok has been jerking off too and he shoots his load of cum into the bath's water. With both of them panting and breathing regularly, Dante and Lok sit in the tub holding one another. Dante smiles at Lok as Lok smiles back at him saying I love you. Dante says it back to him with a big smile.

After drying off, Dante and Lok climb into bed in their underwear cuddling with one another. Dante is wearing red boxer briefs with a brown waistband. Lok is wearing baby blue boxer briefs. He wears briefs whenever he goes to New York for Huntik Council meetings and boxer briefs. Lok wears boxer briefs mainly in shades of blue. Dante looks at the framed photo on the nightstand on his side which is of him as a young boy with Soulwing floating in the air above him. He smiles sadly at the photo as Soulwing is now residing in Huntik, the spirit World of the Titans. The same thing happened to Lok's power bonded Titan, Lindorm. He and Lok kiss before dozing off to dream land in each other's warm embrace.

Dante has had two previous romantic relationships with two other men before Lok they were Montehue and Metz. He met Montehue when they were in their late teens as they are close friends and are friendly rivals when it comes to be a Seeker. Montehue has brown hair and gray eyes and has a big chunky body, but he's a strong guy. He and Montehue had a sexual relationship together and he once told Lok that when he'd slept with him that Montehue is like a big cuddly grizzly bear. 

As for Metz, Dante has known his former mentor and father figure since he was a little kid. He used to train with Metz and he received his first Titan from him which was Soulwing. Metz is the leader of the Huntik Foundation and was once a womanizer catching the charm of many women. Metz has black hair and dark brown eyes and is around the same height as Dante. He began having sex with Metz when he was in his very early 20s up until Metz got ill. Metz was the first guy he kissed and slept with.

The next day after having breakfast and changing into t-shirts and sweat pants, Dante and Lok go into the training room to spar with each other. They spar for the next hour or two. They lay on the training mat exhausted and sweat running down their bodies. Dante and Lok give each other a small smile. After changing into their regular clothes, Dante and Lok have a meeting with their friends; Sophie, Zhalia, Den and Cherit. As Lok tells the others about his the mission to travel to Huntik to rescue his father, Eathon. Dante remembers how he used to tell his team what the mission was, and he smiles at Lok who has become such a great leader and he’s happy for his boyfriend.

Dante, Lok and their friends travel to Huntik using Eathon's Holotome and Zhalia's Titan, Janusea the Gatekeeper and the magic of the Willblade. They walk through the portal and end up in a middle of a vast jungle with flying Titans soaring in the air and warrior and beasts in the surrounding jungle. He has his arm around Lok's shoulders as he and their friends follow Lok as he uses Dendras, Eathon's Titan to find him. After nearly three hours of walking and encountering some new Titans, Dante, Lok and their friends find a house and they find Eathon outside tinkering with a puzzle. Lok's face lights up as he sees his dad after so many years. Lok runs to his dad calling his name. Eathon recognizes his son and they crash into each other's arms. Lok and Eathon hug each other as tears stream down their faces. Dante and the others look on with smiles upon their faces.

After several hugs and introductions, Dante, Lok and their friends, and Lok's father, Eathon head back home. As Sophie, Zhalia and Den return to their homes; Dante and Lok reveal to Eathon about their relationship together as a couple. Eathon is supportive of the relationship that he and Lok have. As Lok talks to his dad, Eathon; Dante books a flight to Ireland so Lok and Eathon can see the rest of their family.

During the weekend, Dante and Lok pack a suitcase as they would be staying at Lok's parents house. On the plane ride to Ireland, Eathon tells him and Lok about his time in the world of Huntik. They arrive in Ireland two hours later and arrive at Lok's family home in the evening. Lok and Eathon share a heartwarming hug with Sandra, Lok's mom and Eathon's wife and Cathy, Lok's sister. Seeing Lok's family finally reunited brings tears to Dante's eyes. They have dinner as a family.

At night time, Dante changes into his pajamas. He wears a white t-shirt and red pajama pants. His boyfriend wears a light blue button up shirt and pajama pants. He climbs into bed next to Lok wrapping him up in loving embrace. He kisses Lok and slides his right hand up the back of Lok's shirt and his left hand cupping his boyfriend's ass. Dante removes his shirt and starts kissing Lok's neck as he lowers his pajama pants showing off his maroon boxer briefs. Dante is on top of Lok as they continue kissing passionately. He removes Lok's clothes from his body and they flip around with him laying on the bed on his chest. He removes his underwear and asks Lok to fuck him. Lok agrees with a smile and takes off his baby blue boxer briefs, then gets the lube and condom from Dante's suitcase. After putting on the condom and lube on his cock and Dante's hole, he slides his hard cock into Dante's ass making him moan. He starts to fuck Dante harder as Dante's moans are muted since he clutching the pillow and biting down on it. Dante tells Lok to go faster moaning Lok seductively and calling Lok his sweet little man. Their lovemaking is interrupted when Eathon comes in to say goodnight to them.

Eathon has a shocked and awkward expression on his face at seeing Dante being fucked by his son, Lok. Dante moans out loud as he climaxes hitting his orgasm and shooting his load of cum onto Lok's bedsheets. Lok slides his cock out of Dante's ass tosses the condom in his trash can. Dante turns over and has his arms behind his head staring up at his gorgeous boyfriend grinning broadly. His cock is erect and hard and is sticking up. Lok jerks off his cock for the few minutes before he orgasms as his cum lands on Dante's hard cock and chest. Lok licks off his own cum from Dante's hard cock then licks off the cum that landed on Dante's lightly hairy chest. Dante combs his hands through Lok's blonde hair and kisses him. Dante has Lok turn around so they are in the 69 position. Dante and Lok suck and lick on each other's cocks and balls and eat their delicious asses. Dante sticks his fingers one by one into Lok's aching hole as Lok moans his name. Eathon exits his son's room unaware that his son, Lok and son-in-law, Dante not noticing that he unintentionally walked in on them having sex. The next morning, Dante goes to pee with Lok in the steamy shower. Dante finishes peeing and flushes the toilet then get into the shower with Lok. They start kissing then Dante gets down on his knees as he sucks on Lok's hard wet cock as the water rains down on them. Eathon once again walks in on them as he was going to take a shower and Dante and Lok forgot to lock the bathroom door. Eathon quickly leaves as Dante and Lok are blushing with embarrassment. At the breakfast table, Dante has an awkward meal with Lok and his family. As Lok along with his mom and sister go into town to get groceries. Dante stay behind with Eathon. He asks Eathon about this morning about seeing him giving Lok a blowjob in the shower. Eathon says that he doesn't have to explain the need that he and Lok have a good healthy sexual relationship. Dante also learns from Eathon that he walked in on him and Lok having sex the night before and didn't notice him there. He blushes as his cheeks turn red and apologizes to him. Dante then asks for Eathon's permission to marry his son, Lok. Eathon gives Dante his permission and then adds to make sure to lock up the door so he doesn't walk in on them having sex again. Dante and Eathon share a hug and he smiles when Eathon tells him that he's glad that Dante is what makes Lok happy. Later that night after eating dinner. Dante gathers Lok and his family together. Dante proposes to Lok in front of Lok's parents and sister. Lok says yes and he slips the ring on Lok's left hand ring finger. Dante grabs Lok into a tight hug and kisses him. Lok's family congratulate them on the engagement. He and Lok pack up their suitcases and they say goodbye to Lok's parents and sister. Dante and Lok return to their home in Venice as they plan to be married next year. Dante and Lok curl up as they sleep on the plane ride back home.


End file.
